


Огни Самайна

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка представить себе, как могла бы сложиться совместная жизнь или хотя бы роман Санзо и Саньки, будь наш монашествующий секс-символ на момент встречи свободен формально и, главное, сердцем. Альтернативка к «Ересиарху», притом глобальная – не существует не только Катрионы, но и всего мира Дарта Ёжика, и, возможно, даже Таи – или она в повествовании не участвует. Есть только неоконченный саючный канон. Так что фик может читаться вполне самостоятельно, как Санзо/ОЖП.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огни Самайна

**Author's Note:**

> Фик назван по песне группы The Dartz, которой обязан настроением и в какой-то мере идеей.

**1**  
Генджо Санзо поднялся с земли, отряхивая грязь с белоснежного облачения и недобро озираясь по сторонам. Голова кружилась, и монах в упор не понимал, где находится. Только что он ехал в джипе с товарищами… и вдруг машина на что-то налетела, а дальше он ничего и не помнил.  
Но это место определённо не было пустыней. И троих – надоевших и дорогих – поблизости тоже не наблюдалось.  
Слева и справа ровными рядами тянулись деревья, и Санзо на мгновение почудилось, что он в лесу. Впрочем, уже через секунду он понял, что стоит посреди пустой парковой аллеи. Пока вокруг не было ни души.  
Иллюзия, что ли, какая, мало ли попадалось на пути мастеров «от скуки на все руки»! Малоцензурно высказавшись по адресу сие сотворивших, Санзо нащупал в рукаве пистолет и принялся ждать, пока враги подадут признаки жизни.  
Долго ждать не пришлось – через пару минут послышались шаги. Лёгкие, торопливые… и явно приближающиеся.  
Девчонка. Его лет или моложе, довольно обыкновенная, в очках, с двумя тёмными «хвостиками», с физиономией зубрилки, чем-то даже похожа на Хаккая.  
Санзо привычным взглядом окинул её фигуру, выискивая лимитеры – ограничители демонической силы. Как-то ничего не находилось. И на сутру она почему-то не пялилась…  
Но больше-то некому было всё это учинить!  
– А ну стой, – окликнул её Санзо. – Твоя работа?  
Девушка остановилась, удивлённо моргнула, рассматривая Санзо. На её лице проступило изумление пополам со страхом.  
– Какая… работа? – она сделала шаг назад.  
– Закинуть меня сюда. Чего надо, сутру небось? Не дождёшься. Ну, гаси свою иллюзию, пока я не прострелил выключатель!  
Вокруг них постепенно сгущались ранние холодные сумерки.  
– Какая иллюзия? Парень, ты что, спятил?! – испуг на лице девчонки явно вытеснял удивление. – Надо же, повезло мне на сумасшедшего наткнуться!  
– Ну ты ещё скажи, что тоже не понимаешь, что вокруг творится! Так, давай по порядку. Ты здесь живёшь? Или тоже в первый раз видишь это место? – Санзо обвёл «место» злым взглядом, ища магические зацепки.  
– Я тут живу. И ничего такого особенного здесь не происходит, – голос у неё звучал как-то слишком чётко, словно и впрямь с сумасшедшим разговаривала.  
– Так, давай по порядку. «Тут» – это где?  
– Нормальный российский областной центр. Перезань называется. Вернее, мы-то в пригороде. А вот ты такой откуда сбежал? – она снова оглядела его наряд. – Если бы ты не говорил так странно – я бы подумала, что в театре играешь или в самодеятельности, – по лицу девицы на миг промелькнула тень восхищения. – А может, переигрываешь?  
– Некогда мне играть, тут вся жизнь как… – Санзо сдавленно выругался под нос. – Мне надо срочно ехать на Запад, в компании трёх чокнутых демонов, а я вместо этого попал куда-то… Может, это место всё равно иллюзия. Только ты об этом не знаешь.  
– Слушай, ты явно чего-то обсмотрелся… Какие еще демоны? Не знаю, откуда ты там свалился, но головой точно стукнулся… – девушка снова начала отступать, еще минута – и даст дёру.  
Санзо цепко схватил её за руку:  
– Не смей убегать, я же должен во всём разобраться! Хотя бы дай мне убедиться, что здесь есть другие люди кроме тебя!  
– Не проблема, сейчас закричу и полгорода сбежится! Пусти!  
– Да ничего я тебе не сделаю, я только…  
– Вот, смотри! Вот тебе ещё люди! Убедился? – девушка мотнула головой куда-то в сторону. Санзо повернулся в указанном направлении.  
Действительно, мимо тянулись какие-то личности, довольно пьяного и помятого вида, и остро ощутилось, что здесь всё мало отличается от родного Тогенкё и сопредельных земель. А отдельно от этой компашки скакала явно несовершеннолетняя девица, кругленькая, кудрявая, с очень обыкновенной мордашкой, и тянула что-то из банки. Девчонка показала пальцем на Санзо и громко крикнула:  
– Ня!  
Монах опешил, а эта, очкастая, тем временем вырвала у него руку.  
– Ну, доволен? – и повернулась, явно собираясь уйти.  
– Как ты их кстати наколдовала… – в голосе Санзо помимо растерянности прозвучало явное восхищение.  
Тем временем чужая девчонка с банкой подскочила к нему вплотную:  
– Санзо-сама! У вас такой замечательный костюм! Дадите мне автограф? Что я пропустила в нашем клубе?  
– Что-что тебе дать? – монах выгнул золотистую бровь. – Если только… – и, молитвенно сложив руки, забормотал заклинание.  
Мелкая девчонка от восторга аж взвизгнула, продолжая на него глазеть.  
– Да-а, я явно что-то упустила. Такого я ещё ни в одном аниме не видела… – пробормотала новая знакомая Санзо себе под нос.  
Тем временем монах дочитал священные слова и выкрикнул во весь голос:  
– Макай Тенджо!!!  
И бумажная лента, исписанная иероглифами, сорвалась с его плеч, развернулась в бесконечную змею, затмевая небо… а потом вернулась на место, не найдя жертвы.  
– Обычные люди, – недоумённо констатировал Санзо.  
– Класс! – мелкая девчонка полезла вешаться ему на шею. – Вот косплей так косплей! Вы откуда приехали-то?  
– Прямо из Тогенкё, – огрызнулся монах, отодвигая её локтем. – Кто-нибудь, отведите меня в спокойное место!  
Вокруг уже потихоньку начинала собираться толпа, и Санзо чуть ли не с отчаянием повернулся, ища глазами эту девчонку в очках – похоже, здесь она самая адекватная.  
Близорукие глаза девчонки встретили его взгляд, она хмыкнула и сказала:  
– Наш местный аниме-клуб – самое что ни на есть подходящее для тебя место!  
Санзо полез за сигаретами – единственный доступный сейчас способ поразмыслить. То, что его тут знали, с одной стороны, было удивительно, а с другой – давало основания думать, что попал он сюда не случайно. Оставалось выяснить, чьи же это чёртовы козни.  
– Сань! – голос мелкой вырвал монаха из раздумий. – А ты с нами не пойдёшь? Я же тебе сто лет уже обещаю «Саюки» записать, а то тебе всё некогда послушать, какой Санзо-сама офигительный!  
– По-моему, с меня его уже хватит, – вздохнула очкастая. – Но да, Лина, я обещала твоим родителям за тобой присматривать, пока они в отъезде, хоть и считаю, что ты уже большая девица и глупостей не наделаешь…  
– Ну вот, раз обещала – так и идём с нами! – обрадованно ухватилась за такую возможность Лина.  
Так они и пошли втроём, на глазах у удивлённых прохожих. Саня, или как там её полностью звали, оглядывала всех, мол, проходите, проходите, граждане, не видите – ряженые чудят…

 **2**  
Дойдя до конца аллеи, странная компания вошла в большое здание с разрисованными окнами. Лина вела за собой спутников по лестницам и коридорам, наконец толкнула какую-то дверь…  
– Есть кто? Народ, смотрите, какого я вам притащила тругендерного Санзо!  
– Я же просил спокойное место! – голос монаха не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
Сидящая в комнате компания подростков разом прервала разговор и удивленно уставилась на него.  
– Я ж говорю – настоящий Санзо-сама! – продолжала восхищаться Лина.  
– Так, – рявкнул монах, – если вы собрались меня есть или отбирать сутру – это добром не кончится.  
– Линка, где ты взяла это чудо? – поинтересовался какой-то парень. – По-моему, он переигрывает. Слушай, садись уже к столу и сознавайся, как тебя зовут по-цивильному или хоть по обычному нику, и откуда ты такой приехал в наш провинциальный клуб.  
– Люди, – тихо сказала Санька, – чтобы вы не сочли за психа только его… Он, по-моему, настоящий.  
Теперь уже на Саньку все уставились, как на чудо невиданное.  
– Сань, ты чего? – забеспокоилась Лина. – Я ж тебе аниме даже записать не успела, а ты уже…  
– Лин, ну ведь мы с тобой вместе видели, как он читал заклинание и…  
– Ну хотя да. Просто я подумала, что аниме-индустрия уже поднялась до таких высот… Мало ли какие есть дорогие примочки!  
– Если бы вы были ёкаями, – мрачно вклинился Санзо, – моя сутра не оставила бы от вас живого места. И хватит говорить обо мне так, будто меня тут нет!  
– А то что, выстрелишь? – засмеялся всё тот же парень. – Слушай, на тебе банку пива и не выделывайся!  
– Прошу, Санзо-сама, – Лина перехватила у приятеля банку и с поклоном передала монаху. А потом украдкой дёрнула его за белокурый вихор на макушке. – Кажись, и правда настоящий…  
Санзо метнул на неё свирепый взгляд… а потом махнул рукой и открыл банку.  
– Ребята, вы бы не увлекались особо, – Санька покосилась на припавшего к банке Санзо. Кажется, она уже жалела, что высказала свою смелую гипотезу. – И вообще, дело к ночи. Вам по домам не пора?  
Народ протестующе загалдел.  
– Сань, да ты что! Какое «по домам», когда тут… тако-о-ое! – возмутилась Лина, вперив влюблённый взгляд в потягивающего пиво Санзо.  
– Так, ладно, – тряхнула головой Санька. – Вы как хотите, а я иду домой!  
Она повернулась и пошла к двери, бормоча себе под нос:  
– Ну ничего себе сходила за хлебушком…  
Санзо встрепенулся:  
– Возьми меня с собой. У тебя хотя бы нет желания ко мне приставать, – он быстро допил банку и широкими шагами догнал девчонку в очках.  
Лина потрусила за ним:  
– Санзо-сама, вы могли бы устроиться и у меня!  
– А что скажут твои родители, когда вернутся из Москвы? Лина, тебе только тринадцать! И… да, пожалуй, все вы тут мелкие и бестолковые, а Санзо уже взрослый, – хотя лицо её выражало некоторое сомнение как в этом факте, так и в том, что стоило с ним связываться…  
– Ладно, – скисла Лина, – я вас хоть провожу. Всё одно живу на той же лестничной клетке…  
Теперь уже скисли все присутствующие в комнате, которым оставалось лишь наблюдать, как Лина гордо вышла из комнаты следом за Санзо.  
* * *  
По дороге младшая девица болтала без умолку, так что Санзо вместе с Санькой облегчённо вздохнули, когда она наконец-то распрощалась – пообещав завтра непременно заглянуть.  
– Проходи, – Санька распахнула дверь. Санзо посмотрел так, будто его заманивали в логово демона – но вошёл.  
Заперев дверь, Санька повернулась и удивлённо посмотрела на гостя, который озирался вокруг с совершенно ошеломлённым видом.  
– Ты чего?  
– Да так. Кое-какие из этих штук я уже видел, а некоторые – в первый раз… Проводов много, а какие из них куда…  
– Эти к звонку, эти – свет включать… Ладно, надеюсь, руки-то ты сам вымоешь? – Санька приоткрыла дверь в санузел.  
– Да, такое у нас тоже есть, там, где не совсем уж беспросветная бедность. Сейчас я…  
– Ладно, я после тебя. И проходи потом на кухню…  
Санька пошла на кухню, поставила чайник, попутно размышляя о том, что это за чудо на неё свалилось… и что теперь с ним делать?  
Ещё через некоторое время они с «чудом» уже пили чай.  
– Курить у тебя можно? – осведомился святой монах.  
– Ой, вот с этим делом лучше на балкон, – Санька наморщила нос. – Посиди пока, надо же что-то решить.  
– Мне надо срочно доехать до Запада, а я здесь застрял…  
– Ну, ничем помочь не могу. У нас здесь нет ни магии, ни демонов, ничего такого… способствующего.  
– Кроме разве того, что меня здесь многие знают.  
– Ну, это-то как раз объяснимо… – Санька замялась, явно колеблясь, надо ли говорить правду в лицо.  
– Это почему? – подозрительно спросил Санзо.  
– Потому что ты… – Санька вздохнула. – Ты здесь известен, но как… выдуманный персонаж.  
– Ага. Значит, я попал в будущее, в котором про меня уже рассказывают легенды, – монах самодовольно усмехнулся, и Санька подумала: противный какой, но до чего на кинозвезду похож, красавчик! – А в легендах всегда половину привирают. Осталось понять, как отсюда выбраться.  
– Может быть, если всё это не чистая случайность – то тебе надо сделать что-то особенное?  
– И наверняка отвратительное.  
– Почему сразу отвратительное?  
– Потому что так всегда. Большинство обетов – просто идиотизм или невыполнимый идиотизм.  
– За целибат боишься? – не удержалась Санька.  
– Хмпф. Скорее за то, что заставят, например, поцеловать болотное чудище… Хотя, если что, я-то всегда выстрелю.  
– Ну, выстрел не всегда помогает, – прищурилась Санька. – И потом… А если потребуют кое-что покруче?  
– Например? – нахмурился Санзо.  
– Ну, там, скажем… законного брака? Или, – Санька сделала страшные глаза, – высоких искренних чувств? Тут пистолет точно не поможет!  
– На денёк притвориться меня бы хватило. А там выстрелить и сбежать.  
– Как у тебя всё просто, а ещё монах.  
– А мне давно жизнь доказала, что вся эта мистическая шелуха не работает. Я как-то лично убил тварь, которая до меня сожрала другого Санзо Хоши и мнила себя бессмертной. Знаешь, как она удивилась! – лицо его озарилось недоброй, но искренней улыбкой.  
Санька тоже от души рассмеялась:  
– Представляю, ага. Но всё-таки смотри, как бы тебе не наколоться на что-то, что считаешь для себя безопасным.  
– Я знаю, на что не хотел бы накалываться, – Санзо снова помрачнел. – И не наколюсь.  
– Ясненько, – протянула Санька. – Свободу свою бережешь, как зеницу ока?  
– Это единственное, что стоит беречь!  
– Смешной ты какой, Санзо-сама… Хотя да, пожалуй, я тоже не хотела бы попасть в зависимость от другого человека, всё, что есть у нас, – это мы сами. И если бы меня выдавали насильно замуж…  
– То что бы ты сделала? – он взглянул в её умные зеленоватые глаза с явным интересом.  
– Зависит от характеристик кандидата. Может, сразу бы огрела табуреткой по голове, а может, сначала бы ночь провела. Но только по своему желанию.  
– Вот да. На нашу честь имеет право посягать только тот, кто нам понравится. И тот, кто не будет предъявлять на нас права, ага?  
– Хорошо бы, кабы так. Ладно, я надеюсь, те силы, что тебя сюда забросили, дадут нам какой-нибудь знак…  
– Я тоже надеюсь. Пойду перекурю…

 **3**  
Просыпаться рано – весьма неприятно. И тем более неприятно просыпаться рано в субботу, законный выходной – от ощущения, что накануне случилось нечто необычное. А Санька именно так и проснулась. И, поворочавшись немного в постели с этим самым ощущением, не выдержала – встала, накинула халат и подошла к двери в соседнюю комнату. Она была плотно закрыта, но Санька всё же сумела расслышать чужое дыхание. Значит, правда… В её квартире мирно дрыхнет пришелец из непросмотренного аниме! Не-ет, на сонную голову лучше об этом не думать. Лучше привести себя в порядок, заняться завтраком и…  
Шипение закипающего чайника перекрыл звонок в дверь.  
– Лина, ты? Что случилось?  
– Сань, он тут? – громко прошептала Лина, вытягивая шею.  
– Тут, тут… Спит он еще.  
– Ах, Саня-Саня, как я тебе завидую! Я бы так хотела, чтобы Санзо-сама украл мой первый поцелуй!  
– Заходи, ненормальная. Я в твоём возрасте только философские книги читала.  
– Ну и до сих пор одна. Ладно, я надеюсь, ты не будешь у меня его уводить?  
– Сдался он мне. Но и тебе не рекомендую.  
– А это уж моя забота. Са-ань…  
– Ну что ещё?  
– Можно, я хоть на него поглазею?  
– Разбудишь – берегись пули. И дверь будешь открывать сама.  
…Лина осторожно заглянула в спальню. Санзо лежал, обнимая подушку, сверкая белыми плечами – дальше его руки обливала тёмная ткань перчаток. Лицо у него во сне было совсем юное, расслабленно-умиротворённое.  
– Какая прелесть! – восхищённо прошептала девочка. – Какой кавай безмерный! Может, сфотографировать?  
– Я боюсь, пустое место получится. Как в «Фушиге», ага.  
– Ну и что? Даже если так получится – значит, он точно настоящий! – прошептала Лина с азартным блеском в глазах.  
Видимо, шёпот получился слишком громким – Санзо вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
– Кто пустое место? – сонно спросил он, потягиваясь. – А ну все встали и поехали на Запад!  
Тут до него дошло, где он находится, и, сползая с кровати, он неловко попытался извиниться.  
Лина неприкрыто любовалась его стройной фигурой в джинсах и майке. Санзо увидел девчонку и страдальчески закатил глаза.  
– Давайте пить чай, – миролюбиво сказала Санька.  
Личной жизни у неё не предвиделось на неопределённое время. Не сбегать же в одну из контор, где брала заказы, не оставлять же Санзо наедине с этой малолетней влюблённой дурочкой!  
Лина и за чаепитием продолжала жадно разглядывать Санзо. На её счастье, он не особо обращал на это внимание, напряженно о чём-то раздумывая.  
– Надо что-то делать, – сказал он наконец. – Я же должен как-то вернуться обратно!  
– Понимаю, но… – Санька развела руками. – Я же тебе сказала, ничем помочь не могу. У нас тут ничего подходящего не обретается…  
– А пойдёмте на выходные в лес! – возбуждённо предложила Лина. – Самайн же! Будем встречать зиму, чертить круги, вызывать духов и жечь костры! А вдруг…  
– У тебя каша в голове, – добродушно усмехнулась Санька. – В нашей компании нет ни одного настоящего язычника, уж хотят праздника – пусть тупо в скелетов наряжаются и тыквы едят, а не пытаются строить из себя кельтов. Тем более что та магия не имеет отношения к Санзо-сама и его проблемам…  
Лина надулась.  
– А между прочим, я слышала, что есть возможность открыть проход из нашего мира в другой! – заявила она.  
– Каким образом – попрыгав вокруг костра?  
– Говорят, как-то можно, – Лина не хотела сдавать позиций. – Может, выясним на месте, опытным путём…  
– Вот чепуха какая, – изрёк Санзо. – Но другого всё равно ничего нет… Когда идти-то?  
– Сегодня в ночь! – у Лины загорелись глаза. – Санзо-сама, если вы не хотите большой компании – то нас там будет только двое…  
– Мелкая ты ещё, – отрубил монах без всякой жалости. – Один мой знакомый сказал бы, что найдёт тебя лет через пять-семь… но мне это неинтересно.  
– А что вам интересно?  
– В данный момент мне интересно только то, как выбраться отсюда!  
– Если бы можно было узнать, зачем ты сюда попал… Вдруг это и впрямь не случайно! – заметила Санька.  
– Вот у магических кругов и спросим, – за неимением более весомого аргумента изрекла Лина.  
* * *  
В итоге они всё-таки двинулись за город втроем, причем Санька пошла только затем, чтобы оберегать этого циничного красавца-монаха от кое-чего, что в её понимании было поопаснее демонов или чего он там опасался…  
Они довольно долго тряслись в автобусе, в котором, кстати, оказалось довольно много таких же условных язычников. Кое-кто уже принял на грудь, какие-то абсолютно сухопутные на вид личности орали почему-то: «И никогда мы не умрём, пока качаются светила над снастями…» К третьему разу Лина начала подтягивать, а Санзо страдальчески заткнул уши.  
Поляну с кострами было заметно издали, народ там пел, плясал и отрывался как хотел и мог. Сейчас уже почти невозможно было вычислить место, где, по преданию, было древнее языческое святилище. Впрочем, никого это особо не волновало – народ всё равно валил в одну кучу сразу два пришлых праздника и собственные эклектичные мечты…  
Как-то незаметно троицу вмешало в толпу у одного из костров. По кругу пошла чаша, и Санзо по-быстрому выхватил ее из рук Лины – не потому, что так уж хотелось, просто по взгляду Саньки ясно понял, что давать это малолетке ей совсем не улыбается… А Лина, кажется, даже и не обиделась, что-то шепча старшей подруге. Санзо невольно прислушался.  
– Ну в самом деле, Сань, погадай, а? Попробуй, может, твой суженый где-нибудь совсем рядом!  
– Это здесь, что ли? – хмыкнула Санька. – И вообще, если ты сама жаждешь найти любовь – нечего переводить стрелки на меня! Мне и одной хорошо! Сама на себя и гадай!  
– Так страшно же… Тише! Начинают!  
Костёр загорелся ярче – кажется, в него что-то подбросили. Санзо передал чашу куда-то налево. Питьё было жгучее и невкусное, он понадеялся, что хоть согреется этим – у него откровенно зябли руки. Санька выделила ему отцовскую куртку, но попросить что-нибудь потеплее собственных перчаток без пальцев монах не додумался. Он потёр ладони друг о друга, и Санька, мгновенно заметив его движение, инстинктивно накрыла его руку ладонью в перчатке.  
Лина стояла с другой стороны – но взять Санзо за руку не додумалась и опоздала.  
А потом костер вспыхнул ещё раз – и Лина, забыв выдохнуть, ошеломлённо уставилась на держащихся за руки Саньку и Санзо. Монаху было несколько не до взглядов девчонки – показалось, что запястье словно горит огнём. Да уж, интересный эффект у этого пойла, ничего не скажешь…  
– Что за?.. – Санька тоже увидела словно бы тоненькую огненную змейку, охватившую их руки. Попыталась отнять ладонь – не получилось. Язычок пламени только зазмеился, сложился в цифры «29.11» – и исчез. А обжигающее ощущение осталось. – Наркотик нам, что ли, подмешали?  
– Нет, ты что! – зашипела Лина, не замечая, что все на них смотрят. – Это же… Это же должна была быть я! – она всхлипнула и бросилась вон из круга. А Санька за ней.  
Санзо пожал плечами и пошёл следом.  
Дата была явно не случайной. Двадцать девятого ноября он появился на свет, и в этот же день его выловили из великой реки Корью. А сегодня… ну да, тридцать первое октября.  
– Ну и что я вам должен за этот срок, уроды? – мрачно поинтересовался монах в пространство.  
Неожиданно ему ответили – голос был незнакомый, шипящий:  
– В этот день отпущу домой, если до тех пор поладите во всех смыслах. Так, что аж расставаться не захочется. Вот ваши боги удивятся, а наши поржут!  
– ЧТО?! – кажется, вышло слишком громко… Он почувствовал, что Санька, чьей руки он так и не выпустил, вздрогнула.  
– Ты чего вопишь?  
Посмотрев на неё, Санзо вдруг понял, что она ничего не слышала.  
– Это… По-моему, какие-то грёбанные высшие силы решили над нами поприкалываться. Накликала ты, мать, мы с тобой по двадцать девятое число в вынужденном браке, и если сделаем его фактическим – тогда меня отпустят в родной мир.  
Санька не успевала осмысливать происходящее, учитывая, что за другую её руку цеплялась рыдающая Лина.  
– Так, слушай, мы позже со всем этим разберёмся, а сейчас лучше пойдём-ка отсюда…  
Она решительно потянула заливающуюся слезами Лину за собой, и Санзо ничего не оставалось, как отправиться следом.

 **4**  
С Линой Санька возилась чуть не до утра – успокаивала, отпаивала валерьянкой и стоически терпела рыдания своей мелкой подружки. Санзо даже завидовал – эта девушка ну точно второй Хаккай, у самого-то уже голова раскалывалась… впрочем, не только от истерики.  
Правда, Санька почти сразу велела монаху:  
– Иди-ка ты домой… в смысле, ко мне домой, я тебя слегка запру, а то ты её только больше нервируешь. И настоятельно советую тебе залезть в горячую ванну, а то простынешь.  
Санзо решил послушаться. И, лёжа в горячей воде и нахально смоля сигарету, думал о том, что же ему теперь делать и как выпутаться из этой паскудной истории. Даже стрелять-то непонятно в кого, а если притворяться – то как и насколько?  
Скорее бы уж пришла Саня, она умная, аки Хаккай, вместе что-нибудь придумают…  
Саньку он встретил, накинув вместо халата священное облачение и прихлёбывая горячий чай.  
– Всё, – выдохнула девушка, – она заснула, перед тем сказала, что ну нас всех к чёрту и что она про тебя напишет яойный фанфик!  
– Пусть пишет что хочет, лишь бы больше её не видать! – уточнять значения незнакомых слов Санзо не счёл нужным. – Иди чай пей.  
Санька рухнула на стул, взяла двумя руками чашку и произнесла:  
– Что ж, по крайней мере, мы не совсем зря потратили время… Ты ведь узнал, как сможешь вернуться домой, так?  
– Ага, блин. Объясняю снова: к двадцать девятому числу у нас должно быть всё идеально. У тебя и меня, как влюблённой пары. Только вот не знаю, как они будут проверять. В смысле, какой у нас манёвр для вождения за нос.  
– Знаешь, это всё так серьёзно… Поэтому, думаю, лучше всего это обдумать на свежую голову. Сейчас просто мозги не варят…  
С этим трудно было не согласиться.  
Санзо даже довёл Саньку до комнаты – видно было, что девчонка сейчас уснёт носом в чашку. Уложил прямо на застеленный диван, укрыл пледом, почти не думая о том, с чего вдруг… А потом сам прилёг на краешек… и не заметил, как уснул, привалившись к чужой подушке.  
И хорошо, что Лины здесь не было, иначе она бы снова подняла крик, увидев, что Санька и Санзо-сама спят чуть ли не в обнимку.  
…Утром Санзо пришлось потягиваться очень осторожно, чтобы не потревожить склонившуюся ему на плечо девушку. Было неожиданно приятно проснуться вот так… но всё равно ни о чём нескромном не подумалось, с товарищами-то по команде случалось засыпать вповалку, а тут почти то же самое. Редкий вариант девчонки, с которой можно пойти в разведку.  
Санька, конечно, долго нежиться не смогла. Встала, коротко бросила: «Я сейчас», какое-то время слышалась возня из ванной, а потом уже с кухни, Санька молола кофе, потом тыкала в какие-то кнопки и спрашивала:  
– Линка, ты там живая?  
Чуть позже Санзо узнал, что Лина обозвала Саньку предательницей и швырнула трубку. Только успев сообщить, что сегодня приедут её родители.  
Честно говоря, Санзо не придал этому особого значения. Собственные насущные проблемы были куда важнее. Впрочем, сейчас это были не только его проблемы…  
Сидя на кухне и прихлёбывая крепкий кофе – чёрт, думал монах, она и кофе варит не хуже Хаккая! – они с Санькой пытались понять, что же делать дальше.  
– И ничего нельзя изменить? – спросила Санька. – Ты же вроде как на короткой ноге с высшими силами или что?  
– Со своими, в Тогенкё, в общем, да. Но когда боги воюют, люди хренеют. А здесь налицо какая-то разборка международного и даже между-мирового масштаба. Может, конечно, Милосердная и Прекраснейшая за меня и вступится… но это только если увидит, что я сам не смогу ничего сделать. А сначала ей будет очень интересно наблюдать…  
– Ну, может, она и оценит, если мы тут устроим индийское кино… хотя нет, кажется, это аргентинский был фильм, с Лолитой Торрес, а впрочем, этот ход часто используют, ну, когда надо изобразить влюблённую пару…  
– Я уже говорил: весь вопрос в том, насколько нам придётся быть убедительными.  
– А нам… так уж обязательно гоняться за убедительностью? – вдруг замялась Санька. – Ну, я имею в виду, боги – они конечно боги, но свечку держать наверняка не будут. Слишком мелко!  
– Я встречал таких, которые вполне могли бы… Но даже если нет – я, конечно, по-прежнему надеюсь на пистолет, сутру и враньё до нужной точки, но ты ведь сама говорила: а если будут нужны искренние чувства?  
– Хочешь сказать – они там наколдовали такого, что ежели мы не выполним их условие в точности, так нечего и мечтать, что стена, или через что там проходят в твой мир, тебя пропустит?  
– Не хотелось бы в это верить, обычно это всё одни разговоры… Но совсем исключить такой вариант я побоюсь. И вот честно – мне не по себе.  
– Ну вот видишь… – Санька вздохнула. – Честно говоря, мне тоже не по себе, мало ли что там эти высшие силы еще выдумают!  
– Ладно, увидим. Но на случай самого худшего варианта… знаешь, видеть тебя в течение какого-то времени спутницей жизни, по крайней мере, не повергает в ужас.  
– Спасибо на добром слове.  
– Я серьёзно. Я первый раз общаюсь с девчонкой и не чувствую раздражения. Обычно вы… ну будто с луны упали, совсем по-другому думаете и вообще…  
– У тебя так много опыта?  
– Для монаха – более чем достаточно. А теперь скажи – а как я тебе?  
Санька окинула его внимательным взглядом. Что и говорить, красив. Очень и очень. Так, что аж коленки подгибаются… Но признаваться в последнем вслух сейчас, наверное, не стоило.  
– Ну, ты рядом со мной уже два дня… И раздражения я тоже вроде не чувствую.  
– Впечатляет. И ещё раз доказывает твою уникальность. Потому что обычно я выбешиваю всех, кроме одного человека. По совместительству того самого, которого только и могу пустить в своё личное пространство. Пока он меня не слышит… скажу, что он мне лучший друг. Так вот ты, кажется, второй человек, с которым я могу вот так… Дети и животные не в счёт.  
– Однако. Хорошие предпосылки для дружбы, но… А впрочем, нам бы только вытерпеть друг друга каких-то двадцать восемь дней. Никто же не заставляет держаться за руки при луне и всё такое…  
– Если только напоказ.  
– И… целоваться тоже, – Санька, смутившись, посмотрела на него.  
– Ты что?  
– Я подумала… может, попробуем? На всякий случай! Порепетируем, а то мало ли что. Вдруг придётся опять же напоказ.  
Санзо поймал её взгляд. Глубокий, немножко озорной и… ну да, это ожидаемо, её тоже зацепило его обаяние. Не то чтобы ему захотелось по этому поводу хмыкнуть… но от души показать девушке класс – вполне. Вряд ли ей особо есть с чем сравнивать, хотя, кажется, в этом плане они в равном положении – что-то когда-то с кем-то было, и лучше бы не было…  
Он даже кивать не стал, а сразу взял её лицо в ладони и потянулся к её губам. Главное – не спешить…  
Она закрыла глаза, и Санзо вдруг почувствовал, какими горячими стали её щёки под его ладонями… Ну и с чего тут смущаться? – успел подумать он, касаясь её губ.  
Она ответила – не сразу и не безумно, а осторожно, действительно как будто пробуя, каково это… стараясь в самом деле не смущаться, стараясь играть на равных… не давая ему её удивить.  
Кажется, Санзо не ожидал именно такой реакции. Кажется, здесь и крылась для него ловушка, источник ударившего в голову хмеля… И неправильный монах сам не заметил, как прижал девушку к себе, целуя всё более отчаянно.  
И она не отстранялась, ее тоже захватила эта игра. В этом было что-то нереальное – всё-таки еще вчера тот, кого она сейчас целовала, был для нее лишь выдуманным персонажем – и вместе с тем такое настоящее, что дальше просто некуда.  
Они оторвались друг от друга лишь тогда, когда стало совсем нечем дышать. И то ещё придерживали друг друга за плечи…  
– Однако ты увлёкся, – глаза Саньки смеялись и влажно блестели.  
– Не играй со мной, – Санзо неожиданно для себя разозлился. – Не поверю, что тебе не понравилось.  
– Не обольщайся, в зависимость не впаду.  
– Я тоже не собираюсь. Хотя, кажется… чёрт возьми, ведь они сказали, что выпустят меня из этого мира… только если мне будет жаль из него уходить.  
Он опустил глаза и процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Ну и шуточки у них…  
Санька не могла с этим не согласиться – тем более что от последствий этой «шуточки» до сих пор горели губы. И ведь это только начало!  
– По-моему, это очень подло, – вздохнула она. – Сначала создать привязанность, а потом её отнять.  
– Привязанностей вообще не должно существовать, – кивнул Санзо, – потом слишком больно… Ладно, мне в самом деле будет жаль с тобой расставаться, я таких больше не встречал и не встречу. Но, надеюсь, этого хватит и мы как-нибудь…  
– Жили друг без друга и ещё проживём, – подхватила Санька.  
Санзо после этого долго курил на балконе, и оттуда его выгнал только голод…

 **5**  
Прошло несколько дней. И за это время выяснилось, что жить вместе, как добрые друзья-приятели, всё же довольно легко – особенно если очертить для себя определённую границу и стараться её не преступать.  
Санька работала, и довольно много, и в основном дома – писала бесконечные бумажки или ковырялась в непонятной умной машине, чтобы потом напечатать опять же кучу бумажек. В это Санзо даже не пытался вникать. Вот по дому что-то делал – хотя эта поразительная девчонка никакой мужской работы и сама не боялась, но неудобно же было совсем уж вот так садиться на голову… да и заняться было особо нечем. Не в клуб же идти тусоваться с малолетками!  
Ну ещё, конечно, можно было поваляться на диване с книжкой – почитать тут было что. Или, заткнув уши, слушать музыку – и жалеть, что в родном мире у него нет такой полезной маленькой штучки, набитой песнями…  
Несколько раз Санзо с Санькой ходили гулять, и это было, пожалуй, даже здорово. Только часто повторять не стоило, везде же знакомые, а вполне достаточно одной Лины, с которой как столкнёшься на лестнице – так отвернётся с несчастным видом…  
А спали они, разумеется, в разных комнатах и пока старались не думать о надвигающемся дне, когда им придётся изображать неземную любовь. Хотя всё равно, конечно, думалось…  
И Санзо как-то то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз объявил, что теперь, по крайней мере, у него есть о чём жалеть, уходя из этого мира в свой…  
– Ты о чём? – Санька примерно догадывалась, что услышит.  
– Ну, о том, что мы с тобой не дошли до самого главного… в смысле, до конца. Представляешь, как мне будет думаться: вот, теперь больше никогда не увидимся и не узнаем, как бы это было…  
– Как и у всех, монах озабоченный, ничего нового человечество в этом смысле не придумало! – Санька огрызнулась, но явно начала краснеть. – Вам бы только своего добиться, а потом можно и забыть, как девушку звали!  
– Зачем ты так, я ведь не собираюсь бросать тебя с ребёнком и вообще…  
– Ты просто хочешь потерять ко мне интерес. А если, паче чаяния, ты его не потеряешь – тогда ещё хуже…  
И осеклась, вдруг поняв, что, во-первых, заметила у Санзо наличие этого самого интереса и, во-вторых – Санзо этого не отрицает!  
Хотя да, все они не отрицают, пока до постели не дойдёт, а потом… Но всё равно – до чего приятно, что признанный красавец, притом в двух мирах признанный, так на неё смотрит! Даже если это только до утра… Всё равно ведь они расстанутся и больше не увидятся. Так, может, и правда – лучше так, будет что вспомнить, а не бесплодно себе воображать…  
– Давай не будем, – тихо сказал Санзо, вырывая Саньку из размышлений. – Не будем усложнять. Лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном, ведь так?  
И протянул к ней руки.  
«Вот так монах…» – мелькнуло у Саньки в голове. Конечно, Санзо и без того не соответствовал привычному образу монаха, но вот так… да еще и конкретно к ней…  
– Ты в самом деле… этого хочешь?  
– Тебе сказать или показать? Ладно, пока я ещё хоть что-то соображаю: у меня давно никого не было, а я слишком люблю себя, чтобы быть с кем попало. Что ты не кто попало – мы уже выяснили. Что этого не хочешь ты – извини, не поверю. Иди сюда.  
– Не «сюда», а «ко мне».  
– Ну не обучен я манерам… Слушай, если тебе обидно… если ты что-то там себе придумала, что станешь для меня закрытой страницей… то отплати мне. Заранее.  
– Как? Нет, ты точно на всю голову больной…  
– Очень просто, – Санзо всё же взял её за обе руки и потянул на себя, откидываясь на диван. – Считай, что это ты меня поймала.  
И вот тут она почувствовала какой-то азарт. Не каждый день тебе «сдаются» такие красавцы, причём добровольно! Ну что ж, если это она его поймала, то и играть надо соответственно.  
Тем более что он ей не мешал – хотя самому вряд ли это было легко, но только придерживал за талию и поглаживал по спине под кофточкой. А Санька прижималась к нему всем телом, недвусмысленно ощущая, как же сильно он её желает… и, наверно, это было нехорошо, но целовала его долго и со вкусом, словно хотела помучить… Отрываясь от губ, скользила поцелуями по лицу, шее, чувствуя, как бешено бьётся его пульс, и даже не пытаясь сопротивляться жгучему желанию дотронуться до Санзо под одеждой.  
Вот теперь ему пришлось немножко ей помочь – приподняться, чтобы стянула с него майку через голову. А потом, со всей силой и всё же бережно, прижать её к себе – пусть трогает, щекочет длинными прядями, пусть, если хочет, целует и облизывает… И если от всего этого он не сойдёт с ума – то тем временем тоже снимет с неё кофточку…  
До того, чтобы сойти с ума, было явно недалеко, но руки, на счастье, действовали будто сами собой, а тело нетерпеливо подалось ей навстречу, словно зовя прижаться, прильнуть, ощутить друг друга кожа к коже…  
Им так легко было сейчас чувствовать себя единым целым. Разделяясь только на краткие мгновения, чтобы помогать друг другу освобождаться от одежды, а потом уже слиться совсем. К счастью, девушка не комплексовала, только глаза прикрывала, и то, видимо, для остроты ощущений, а так знала, что делать, опускаясь на Санзо… а он крепко и так же бережно держал её за бёдра и глядел на неё, высокую, тонкую, может, не подходившую ни под один канон красоты, но сейчас, да и никогда прежде, не было для него женщины прекраснее и желаннее…  
И нет ничего более правильного, чем то, что он сейчас в её объятиях, слит с ней в единое целое. И ради того, что он испытывает сейчас, действительно стоило перешагнуть границу между мирами…  
А потом девушка из этого мира упала на Санзо со стоном, и ему самому ничего уже и не пришлось делать, чтобы улететь вместе с ней в облака – только отпустить себя на волю…  
И когда они уже лежали рядом, обессиленные, прижимались друг к другу – Санзо не тянуло ни заснуть, ни даже закурить. Наоборот, разбирало нести чушь – кажется, за всю жизнь он не нёс столько чуши.  
– Я вернусь… Обязательно вернусь, как только закончу дела на этом чёртовом Западе…  
И Санька сейчас даже не вспоминала про «мало ли что я на тебе обещал»…  
За окном шёл снег, не первый в этом году, но достаточно сильный, чтобы укрыть землю хотя бы на несколько дней. А этим двоим было тепло и уютно, даже укрываться не спешили.  
У них было впереди ещё две недели.  
И эти две недели лучше всего было прожить, наслаждаясь тем, что есть у них обоих здесь и сейчас.

 **6**  
Двадцать девятое число началось с довольно раннего звонка в дверь. Санька, недовольно ворча, выбралась из объятий Санзо, накинула халатик и поплелась к двери.  
А за дверью стояла Лина с букетом белых погребальных гвоздик, обведённых фиолетовой каёмкой.  
– С днём рождения, Санзо-сама, если вы меня слышите!  
Лина крикнула это, демонстративно не замечая Саньку и стараясь заглянуть через её плечо в квартиру.  
– Слышу, слышу… – раздалось в ответ, и в коридор вышел по–утреннему насупленный и взъерошенный Санзо в небрежно накинутом облачении, которое, похоже, за время пребывания в этом мире уже свыклось с функцией домашнего халата.  
Девчонка всунула ему букет:  
– Вот, прошу, двадцать четыре штуки, по числу прожитых вами лет!  
– Мне уже двадцать пять, – хмыкнул Санзо, – скоро два года как мы едем на этот грёбаный Запад…  
– А чётное число цветов вообще можно только на кладбище, – не удержалась Санька, – хоть и чушь все эти приметы… Ну проходи, ладно, у нас, правда, ни торта, ни шампанского, ничего… – даже салатика никакого не настрогали, не хотелось напоминать друг другу, что нынешний день – последний…  
Данное обстоятельство Лину не остановило, она шустро юркнула в квартиру, не сводя с именинника глаз. Впрочем, Санька скоро заметила, что не менее пристально Лина наблюдает и за ней. Да это и неудивительно, учитывая, что теперь она и Санзо держались друг к другу намного ближе, чем в первые дни знакомства.  
На лице девчонки обида и зависть смешивались со жгучим любопытством, она словно хотела запомнить эту картину навсегда и в подробностях. Даже уговорила нежную парочку посниматься на мобильник – как ни странно, монах на фото всё-таки получался… Вроде бы.  
– И как вы думаете отбывать в свой мир, Санзо-сама? – коварно спросила Лина.  
– Ну… – по привычно-хмурому лицу трудно было что-то прочитать. – Если за мной не придут прямо сюда – то, наверно, поедем на то место…  
– Где Самайн отмечали? Ну тоже правильно. Будет прямо как в песне, Сань, может, у тебя есть в записи, а нет – так я сама спою…  
И, не дожидаясь приглашения, она запела, и в этот раз её даже не противно было слушать, но вот слова…  
 _Прошу простить за поздний час, но раньше я не смог.  
И даже здесь я, в сущности, недолго – видит Бог.  
Проделав путь по пустырю, не поднимая ног,  
Твой дом нашёл я, стало быть, случайно,  
Шагнув без разрешенья на порог,  
Когда в ночи зажглись огни Самайна,  
Зажглись огни холодного Самайна._  
– Дальше пропущу немножко, самое важное будет в конце, – Лина торжествующе подмигнула.  
 _Я не разбойник, не мертвец, я просто пешеход.  
Меня у этого окна давно никто не ждёт.  
Железный нож в твоей руке дымится и течёт.  
Мне жаль, что всё закончится печально.  
Мне правда жаль. Взгляни на небосвод –  
Пока ещё видны огни Самайна,  
Видны огни холодного Самайна._  
Голос её смолк, повисла тишина, которую можно было будто ножом резать.  
И Санзо вдруг, впервые за все дни, проведённые в этом мире, ощутил нечто знакомое. Магия. Совсем другая, непохожая на ту, к которой он привык, но всё же… Он удивлённо воззрился на Лину:  
– Тебя, может, того, сутрой? Где колдовать училась, мелкая?  
– Нигде, – Лина захлопала глазами. – Просто люблю фолк-рок, вспомнила песню к случаю… А что?  
– По-моему, ты открыла портал, вредное создание. Не удивлюсь, если и первый раз это была ты.  
– Не помню. Шла по улице, пила коктейль, может, и напевала что… Может, даже вот эту: «Он пришёл, лишь на час опережая рассвет…» А тут ты к нам свалился, и первая тебя Саня увидела.  
– Знаете что, – возмутилась Санька, – хорошо бы каждый вовремя узнавал свои скрытые силы! А то вон, кто-то пользуется твоим потенциалом для своих игр…  
– Да, – обиделась Лина, – уж я сама лучше бы распорядилась!  
– Портал открывается… – обронил Санзо, глядя в пустоту.  
И в самом деле – воздух перед ним как будто сгущался, затягивал в водоворот… И надежды, что не пропустит, – не было. Да и не возвращаться было нельзя.  
– Саня… – монах осторожно её обнял. – Я клянусь всем, что есть: мы прощаемся не навсегда.  
– Не клянись, – она грустно улыбнулась. – Спасибо за то, что было. Ты тоже… Саня. Сан-зо…  
…И совсем скоро выяснилось, что в своём мире он отсутствовал всего-то полдня. Но этого ни Санька, ни Лина уже не узнали.  
Самого Санзо моментально затискали, с ног едва не сбили и три четверти гвоздик при этом переломали. Сон Гоку цветами не интересовался – главное, его солнце вернулось живое и невредимое! Зато по поводу цветов пытался прохаживаться Годжо, в ответ на что монах пригрозил, что познакомит его с дарительницей. Мол, ну ты же у нас любишь общаться с девочками, которые лет через пять-семь вырастут и похорошеют!  
И только поздно вечером, когда младшие члены команды уже спали, утомлённые дорогой и перебранками – Санзо сидел рядом с Хаккаем и рассказывал ему о своих приключениях. Может, ему даже не столько был нужен совет… но Хаккай всё-таки сказал:  
– Если ты считаешь, что так правильно – ты туда вернёшься. Тогда, когда это будет надо. Только помни, что тебя здесь будут ждать…

 **Вместо эпилога**  
Жизнь шла, как обычно. По крайней мере, Санька старалась так жить, не тратя много времени на воспоминания.  
Всего-то надо было не включать некоторые песни да не ходить за город. Да ещё так и не посмотреть «Саюки». Даже фотографии все остались в мобильнике у Лины, а девчонки хоть и помирились вроде, но почти не общались. Было, конечно, у Саньки подозрение, что возможное возвращение Санзо в этот мир зависит от Лины… но, в конце концов, этот монах был существом крайне упрямым и всю жизнь только и делал, что нарушал запреты. Если только она будет ему нужна – он придёт.  
А пока можно утешать себя тем, что такой, как он, хорош лишь для кратковременного бурного романа…  
А его обещания… Ну, чего только во время такого вот романа не наобещаешь!  
И вот однажды – это было уже летом, в сумерках – Санька сама не заметила, как выбрала когда-то привычную, а теперь старательно избегаемую дорогу через парк. Шла себе, помахивая пакетом, и вдруг будто на невидимую стену налетела.  
Хм, а всего-то увидела, что на клумбе, привычно засаженной «ночными красавицами», выросли другие белые цветы. Так похожие на именинно-погребальный букет из того ноябрьского дня… Откуда? Тут даже памятника нет, чтобы возложить…  
А потом Санька удивлённо моргнула – такой же цветок возник прямо перед её лицом! Сердце ёкнуло, ну у кого, скажите на милость, такие шутки?!  
– Эй! – она протянула руку, отгоняя наваждение, и вдруг оказалось, что цветок вполне реален, осязаем… и держащая его рука тоже.  
В сумерках прорисовался знакомый силуэт в длинных белых одеждах и с растрёпанной головой.  
– Не «эй», а Санзо Хоши-сама!  
– Ты надолго сюда?  
– Не знаю. Не насовсем – я же не могу свалиться к тебе жить с почти взрослым приёмным детёнышем и вообще…  
Он не договорил. Потому что Санька без всяких там слёз и выкриков просто бросилась к нему на шею.  
Ну и ладно, если они будут видеться вот так, с большими перерывами – может, он и правда нужен в своём мире, может, так и лучше будет, чувства не угаснут, ссоры не накроют… Главное – сейчас он здесь, рядом, только её! Уж насколько их обоих хватит…

Ноябрь 2010


End file.
